When the Rain stops falling
by Heachan
Summary: Takes place after Brotherhood/Manga. After the Promise day when the Elrics are brought back to Resembool. What we all want to happen, a happy ending. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

When the Rain stops

Based off the the final opening to Brotherhood. This opening actually gives us all some hope that this show/manga might end on a good note.

Disclaimer-What do you think?

Pleasant Dreams

Was this a dream? It seemed so unreal but at the same time he felt like he was there. Everything was so white that it hurt his eyes and he had to squint. Although he wasn't sure what he was looking for as there was nothing distinctive about this place. He turned around, looking for anything, anyone else there other then himself. Trying to think back to where he was before this, he drew a blank however another thought came to mind. Where was his brother?

"Al?" He took a step forward and spun on his heel, his braid swinging behind him. There was no answer, which only made the emptiness around him seem even more void. Where was he? Was this just a dream?

Edward's strength left him as a feeling of loneliness hit him. He collapsed to his knees, trying to figure out what to do next. The answers wouldn't come, bringing him further down as he leaned forward on his palms. Balling his opened hands into fists he let out a growl.

"I promised her I'd come back," he muttered for no one else to hear. As his vision started to become blurry, he felt another person's presence. Once he knew the individual was standing right behind him, he pushed himself back up, swinging his hands lifelessly on the way.

He turned around, his actions quick in case it was an enemy. Before he could utter anything, he froze in shock. Somewhere in his head, he was trying to convince himself he was imagining this whole thing.

"Hello Edward." The sound of her voice reached his ears and he no longer cared if she was real or not. The brunette women still looked the same to him, as though she would always be that way in his mind. Even if that meant she was only about fifteen years or so older then him, to him she would never age. Bringing her hand up, she touched his cheek and a smile crossed her lips. "You've grown up soo much."

"M...mom?" He tried to straighten up but found his legs unusually weak. She came closer and brought her arms around him, tilting the side of her head against his. Releasing a sigh, he took in a deep breath. Her smell was so familiar.

"I'm so proud of you. You never gave up." She pulled back to looked into his eyes. He seemed confused as he stared at her.

"I know this couldn't possibly be real but still..."

"What's wrong?" Her smile was so welcoming and the feeling of her embrace was what he needed after everything that had happened. He clenched his fists at his sides and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I can't stay here, I have to find Al... I'm sorry." She pulled him closer again and spoke into his ear.

"I know. You've always been so good about looking after him. Just remember to take care of yourself too." Once again he found himself soaking in the moment and closed his eyes. "Ed, you have to wake up. You've got people waiting for you."

He tried to answer her but for some reason couldn't find the words as everything around them seem to fade away. Where ever he was now was warm and he felt safe. He could stay like this forever. There was something bright moving back and forth as though it was swaying before his closed eyes.

The soft mattress shifted some near him and he heard a light sigh. It was so comfortable, he honestly had no desire to wake up. After several more minutes of silence, he stretched his body from it's normal curled position. A loud yawn forced it's way out as he lifted his arm from the pillow to rub his eye.

The light dimmed a little as someone leaned over head. He slowly opened his eyes and a content smile spread across his face. Twisting his head at an odd angle, he noticed how Winry returned the grin. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear as she stared down at him.

"Welcome home." She looked like an angel after the hell he had witnessed. After blinking several times, he nodded silently back. "You've been out for about a week." The fact surprised him but all he could manage was a nod. She shook her head in disbelief.

"How'd I get back?" He finally found his voice.

"Ling brought you back, don't you remember?" Placing his hand on his head he let out a slight groan.

"Not much, I'm sure it'll all come back though." Stretching again, he paused for a second, noticing something different. His amber eyes shot open completely and he sat up, pulling the white sheets off.

Winry watched as he stared at both his feet in shock and his mouth hung open. His left leg was identical to his right. No metal, just flesh. He moved his foot around as though he were playing with it. Finally his gaze moved down to his right arm. It too was now normal. Bringing it up closer to his face, he looked it over even more as he tightened his fingers into a fist and then released it. His grip felt a little weak.

"Winry..." He brought his head down and she couldn't see the look on his face.

"Are you okay?" She was expecting him to be ecstatic but now he seemed hesitant. Turning back to her, he pushed back the faint sign of tears and hugged her tightly. A slight blush came across her cheeks but she placed her arms around him too.

"Everything's going to be all right. It feels so good...getting to hold you like this." Her blue eyes widened at the statement but he didn't try to explain his way out of it. He really meant it and although he couldn't see her face, she smiled again to herself.

oOoOo

Winry moved quickly around the kitchen, placing sandwiches on a plate and grabbing two mugs down from a nearby cabinet. The kettle behind her whistled loudly, calling out to her for attention. Once she had the tea poured and everything set out of the tray, she removed the apron from around her neck. Quickly brushing the front of her white dress off, she picked up the tray and headed back upstairs. The house had been quiet this particular day as her grandma had left for town for some business. Turning some, she pushed the one guest room door open with her backside.

"Alright, got some food and ..." She paused, wondering where the occupant of the bed had gone. Placing the tray down on the bed, she lectured herself for even questioning where else he'd be. Heading down the hallway to one of their recovery rooms for automail patients, she spotted him standing in the doorway. She came up behind him and placed her head on his shoulder. Her gaze fell on the bed in the room where he was staring. Alphonse was lying on his back, looking deathly pale and thin but human none the less. He seemed so peaceful as though he was making up for all those sleepless nights from before. Winry noticed the content look on Edward's face as he just remained where he was. His mouth was pulled up in a slight grin as he rested his other shoulder against the door frame.

"That has to be one of the best things I've ever seen," he admitted to her. He pushed off the wall and took several wobbly steps before Winry came over to help. Shaking his head, he let out a laugh. "We fought for so long to get our bodies back and now my own leg feels weird." He gave her a slightly pathetic look but was still laughing at himself.

"You'll get use to it." They made it over to the bed and she pulled a chair closer for him. She left the room and returned with the tray of food. "Ed, you should really try to eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Thanks...Winry." He took the plate from her but didn't eat anything as his gaze went back to Al. "So has he been out like this since we got back?" She pulled another chair up and grabbed her mug.

"Yeah, they had thought about letting you two stay in Central but Ling was the one who suggested that you both be brought here. It doesn't seem that he needs a hospital or anything, does it?"Ed shook his head back quietly. It was evident he was worried but wanted to believe Al would wake up just like he did. There were so many unanswered questions that he pushed to the back of his mind. Alphonse was his priority for right now. He felt something soft on top of his right hand and he brought his eyes down to see Winry's hand resting there. It was so strange being able to feel anything with that hand. He had gotten so accustomed to automail.

"Please eat something? Al will be okay." She smiled at him and he finally obeyed her. "When he wakes up, I've got apple pie for both of you," she promised, getting him to look back up at her. She always knew how to bring him back to pleasant thoughts and he flashed a wide grin. As he stuffed sandwich into his mouth, he glanced out the window, noticing dark clouds moving in.

"Looks like it's gonna rain." His words came out muffled through his bite of food which caused Winry to shake her head in disbelief.

"Edward, don't talk with food in your mouth." She took a sip from her mug. Her gaze turned to the window as well. "It's practically been raining since you got back."

Her mind wondered back to the night the Elric brother's were brought here. It had been raining hard that night as well, pounding mercilessly against the large yellow house that was the Rockbell residence. But there had been another pounding, louder then the rain, on the front door. Pinako had grumbled something under her breath about it better be an emergency at this hour as Winry came down the stairs. Opening the door, two individuals stood there before them, shrouded in black.

"Yo," The one greeted, bringing his hand up and grinning mostly at Winry. She recognized them both and even more so she recognized something else. The now homunculus Greed or as she had known him Ling was carrying an unconscious blond on his back. His extra weight was covered with his typical vibrant red jacket that seemed to be the only thing out there that stood out.

Behind him, Lan Fan stood silently as she carried the younger of the two in her arms. He looked to be in worse condition as his face seemed too thin. Regardless of this fact though the Elric brother's bodies were restored and that alone was enough to bring content smiles to the members of the Rockbell household.

The two dark haired individuals came inside, water dripping off their clothes. Lan Fan pulled her hood off and tried to restrain the shiver that ran through her.

"Bring them upstairs." Pinako motioned towards the stairs. It felt a lot like that night so long ago, when Al showed up at their door with his bloody brother in his arms begging them for help. As Ling moved past Winry she followed closely behind him, a question teasing her mind.

"So are you Ling or Greed?" He turned back to her with a slightly wicked grin.

"It's Greed." They walked to one of the empty bedrooms, and Greed placed Ed down on the bed. "You got something he can wear? He's kinda drenched." Other then that, his tank had seen better days as it was now shredded. Winry wanted to know how that had happened but instead disappeared into her own room. She found an over sized white t-shirt that she sometimes wore to bed. Bringing it back into the other room, another question came to her thoughts.

"Why'd you bring them here?" She handed him the shirt, noticing immediately that Ed was now stripped down to just his boxers. It brought a flushed look to her face and Greed smiled.  
"That's why." He pointed a finger in her face.

"That's nothing." She turned her gaze away and bit her lip. Her reaction got him to laugh. It sounded evil, like how a homunculus should laugh.

"Don't kid yourself, he wanted to come back here once everything was settled." The statement made her light blue eyes go wide. Greed pulled the shirt over Edward's head and got him under the covers. Lan Fan and Pinako came out from another bedroom down the hallway where they had brought Al. Greed and Winry had already gone downstairs and were standing in the foyer.

"Did you two need to stay the night as well," Pinako inquired.

"No need for that, we've gotta be heading out. Just had to drop the boys off," Greed explained as he turned to the door.

"Wait..." Winry called after him and he paused for a second, his hand on the doorknob. "Thank you."

"It's not like he's any good to me without his automail anyway." Another cheeky grin crossed his features before he headed back into the dark wet night. Lan Fan bowed to the Rockbells and smile lightly at Winry.

"Take good care of them." She nodded dumbly back as the black haired warrior exited the home after her master. Closing the door, Pinako glanced up at her granddaughter.

"Well that was interesting." She couldn't help but smile when she said it. Winry just nodded back.


	2. Chapter 2

Cleaning Disaster

"He said what about me?" Ed's mouth hung open, staring in Winry's direction. She had her back to him as she cooked their dinner. Glancing over her shoulder she made eye contact with him and smiled her answer back. Edward hunched his shoulders forward, sulking in response. His mouth twisted into a deep frown.

"Guess he thinks highly of my work," he heard her comment and grit his teeth.

"Yeah like a homunculus would know anything. I can do lots of things that don't require automail." Leaning on his palm, he let out a huff.

"It was kinda weird, they didn't mention where they were going. Do you think they headed back to Xing?"

"Maybe, it would be a good place to start when I track him down and beat that obnoxious smirk off his face...without automail." Winry stifled a laugh, knowing full well he wasn't angry.

"Yeah but you'd have to go against Lan Fan and I saw her new arm, it's amazing". She could feel his annoyed gaze on her back but ignored it all the same. He turned back, still leaning on his hand.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" She just shrugged back even if he didn't see it. Looking up, she stared out the window at the green hills. The weather still looked pretty bad as lightning moved across the sky in the distance.

The phone rang out in the hallway, bringing her attention back inside the house. As she turned to get it, Ed put his hand up and stood from the table.

"Rockbell residence," he called into the receiver.

"Edward?" The familiar older voice cracked through the line.

"Oh, hey Granny. What's up?"

"Well you are apparently. Up. When did that happened?" Ed scratched the back of his head.

"Some time this morning actually. So are you heading home soon?"

The older women released a sigh as she turned back to look at the storm raging outside. She brought her pipe away from her mouth and blew a cloud of smoke out around her.  
"That's the thing, this storm is causing some delays. Apparently some lighting struck a tree and it's blocking the tracks up ahead. I don't think I'll be home till tomorrow evening."

"Sounds like a big tree."

"Or a bunch of people standing around while one person is working. Slow pokes. Anyway, just let Winry know okay?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"You know, I'm kinda glad you're awake so she doesn't feel lonely right now."

"Wow, that actually sounded like a compliment."

"That's cause it was but that being said, don't do anything stupid. The house better still be standing when I get home." He silently rolled his eyes at her accusations. "Okay, okay. You don't have anything to worry about."

Winry heard him get off the phone and make his way back into the kitchen. She turned to see him standing next to her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Who was that?"

"Granny, she won't be back till tomorrow. Storm caused some problems." His eyes wondered off down the counter to the pastry sitting next to the sink. Moving stealthily, he side stepped in that direction and leaned over the recently made apple pie. She must have made it that day, it still smelled amazing as he leaned over it more.

"Edward." Winry didn't even have to look over at him as he straightened up.

"I wasn't gonna do anything." He raised his hands as though she had a gun.

"You're just like a kid still, can't be trusted." She finally glared at him. "You're not getting any until Al wakes up. It wouldn't be fair."

Ed nodded back, a stoic look coming across his features. He wanted Al to wake up soon and Winry knew that was what bothered him now. "Dinners almost ready," she quickly changed the subject. He nodded quietly and moved back over to her. Leaning above her head, he grabbed two dishes from the cabinet.

The sudden closeness made Winry's face flush noticeably but Ed didn't say anything. Dinner was pretty quiet and afterwards Edward went back upstairs. Once she was finished with the dishes, Winry quietly ascended the stairs. As much as she knew he went into Al's room and wanted to see if he was okay, she figured it would be best to leave him alone. Beside she had a mess in her room that she'd been putting off for awhile now, that needed tending to.

Grudgingly she moved towards her room instead and opened the door. Turning on the light revealed several tools scattered on the floor and piles of metal arm and legs cluttered the bed and work bench. It looked like some morbid scene you would read about in a murder mystery. Grabbing tools up, she started placing them in her toolbox.

The room felt kind of stuffy since she hadn't really been in there for several days. If she didn't fall asleep in the shop from her work, she had dozed off while in the one guest room. Her grandma didn't know about it, but there had been several nights where she would watch Ed sleeping until her own eyes slid shut.

She pushed the door open that led out to the balcony. Even though it was starting to rain a little harder, it still sent in a cool breeze. And she liked the sound it made as she worked. Picking up the pile of limbs off the bed, she placed them in the bins next to the bench. As she cleared off the top of the bench, a streak of lightning struck uncomfortably close to the house and caused her to jump. The light's flickered and went out.

"Oh that's just great. Guess it's a good thing I got everything put up while I could see." She muttered, reaching for her box of matches nearby. Just as she was about to head over to light an oil lamp, the door to the balcony was slammed against the wall by a sudden gust of wind. The glass broke, sending hazardous shards to the floor.

Her voice shrieked through the silent house as she covered her ears and crouched down. "Edward!" She heard herself calling for him, but that too was a reflex. The pounding of feet came thudding down the hallway and he rushed in, faster then expected.

"What's wrong? What was that sound?" She pointed a trembling finger towards the mess across the room. Going to take a step in that direction, Winry was halted by Ed calling to her in the dark. "Stay put, you don't want to step on any of the glass. You'll cut yourself." His warning was justified as her feet were bare. She felt him place his hands on either side of her waist and hoisted her up onto the bench before walking closer to the broken door.

There was the sound of a clap over the pouring rain outside. Sparks lit the room up for several seconds and she could see Ed silhouetted in blue electricity as the glass fused back together. He placed it against the wall again and shoved a trash can in front of it so it would stay open. Letting out a tired grunt he moved back over to her and rested his hands on his knees.

"Are you alright now?" His tone almost sounded as though he was talking to a small child. The fact that he had to now lean down to her level didn't help either. She pouted her lips and let out a huff.

"Yes, thank you." Glancing at the fixed door, she reminded herself that she was suppose to be happy he came to her rescue.

"Well gee, you're welcome." He flashed a wide grin at her. "What were you doing in here anyway?" His attention was drawn away from her face as she touched her feet together, moving her legs back and forth.

"Just cleaning some. The electricity went out, you know."

"Got any candles?" He straightened up and she held the matches out for him to take.

"No, but there's an oil lamp over there." He obediently went over and lit it for her, bringing it back to the bench.

"Why are you so flushed?" She turned her head slightly and dropped her gaze. It must have been from him hurrying in to see if she was okay. That was happening more and more lately. He'd never had this affect on her. Before the whole Promise Day she had admitted to herself that she liked him more then what they had been. What had they been? Life long friends?

A mechanic and her customer?

As she deliberated over it in her head, he placed the oil lamp down and moved even closer to her. She finally looked back up at him. He furrowed his brow as though he was trying to figure out what was bothering her in his own mind. Not wanting to deepen the reddish color on her face, she turned away again.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah, Winry?"

"How do you tell someone that you really like them?" He quirked an eyebrow up at the question.

"You tell them you really like them." Was he really that oblivious.

"But not just like." She made eye contact with him again and he placed his hands on his hips.

"What, falling in love?" He did get it.

"Yes, that's what I mean." Her eyes lit up and a smile tugged her mouth upward. Edward scratched the back of his head, not taking more then a second to answer.

"Don't know, never fell in love." He didn't get it. She had to fight the urge to hit him with one of her tools well in reach. Twisting his mouth to one side, he tilted his head some. "Ah Winry, we've got our whole lives ahead of us to figure out how to fall in love." He went to turn from her, when she reached out and took hold of the front of his shirt. The gesture caught him by surprise and he faced her again.

"Ed," she was hesitant but pushed herself anyway, "I think...I..I love you," She forced herself to look up at him before continuing. "It happened a while ago but I've fallen in love..with you." His eyes went wide from the realization of her statement. As serious a matter as it was, he quickly came to the conclusion he felt the same way. He just didn't know what to call his feelings for her.

"I..I think I feel the same way about you." Happily, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as joyous tears sprang from her eyes. Somewhere in the quick movement, their lips locked and neither one had intended for that to happen. But it had and neither of them pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Good Night and Good Morning

Winry felt Ed's arms enclose around her back as he pressed himself against her. The movement pushed the skirt of her dress up but she didn't bother to fix it as she shifted back on the bench. Her arms moved up, supporting his neck and head as though she didn't want him to pull away any time soon.

Their noses bumped into each others and as Winry teased Ed's bottom lip with her tongue, he opened his mouth some only for their teeth to hit. They were completely uncoordinated but didn't care, determined to figure this out. Ed's hands moved down and rested on her legs. Normally a risky move, however not this time as she pulled him more into the kiss.

Tilting his head down, Edward's mouth moved away from hers. He took in a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. Winry let out a disapproving sound that brought his amber eyes back up. A pout formed on her lips as she wanted more.

"Need...air..." His explanation didn't seem to be her concern as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter.

"Can we go to the bed? This bench is hard." He grinned ironically, knowing full well where this was headed. Being around other soldiers, he'd heard more stories about one night stands then he cared to admit. But that's not what this was as he nodded back and picked her up.

Carefully, he managed to get them both over to the bed. Luckily his leg seemed to feel better, otherwise he might have dropped her. As he placed her on the bed he bent down, kissing her again. He leaned on his left arm while he cradled her face with his right hand. She let out a quiet moan at his touch.

He felt her hands push his t-shirt up, as she desired more of his flesh. Ed's hand moved down her side and found the zipper to her dress. She felt the fabric become loose as he unzipped it. Taking a minute, they helped each other get clothes out of the way. Their eyes wondered down.

Winry broke her glance first, leaning up and kissing his neck. The feeling of her lips against his skin, caused him to shudder. He wasn't used to this kind of attention, usually she was trying to hit him. This was actually nice and took his breath away.

Sitting up more on his knees, he brought his arms behind her back and he clumsily undid her bra. She reached for the straps and slipped the article of clothing off, tossing it to the floor. Pulling away from his neck, her hands slid down his chest. Her slender fingers wondered slowly down his stomach and rested on his belt.

In the dim light of the room, she could still see his amber eyes widen from surprised. It brought an almost wicked grin to her face that just made him even more uneasy. He shifted back some as she crowded him more.

"W..Winry, come on now. We were just fooling around right?" His sudden realization just made her even more determined.

"Ed, what's the matter? Why so shy now? I've seen you in much less after all." He swallowed the lump in his throat in response as she cooed close to his ear.

In the back of his head, he knew she was right but this was different. This didn't have anything to do with automail, literally and he couldn't wrap his brain around it otherwise. At least when she use to give him tune ups, there was a reason to take his pants off.

Now he was over analysing this whole situation and he knew she wouldn't be able to remove them so easily as he'd noticed how tight they were. All that kissing had brought his blood flow lower which would explain his lack of thinking up to this point. He felt his belt loosen and his pants unzipped. Wait, he hadn't agreed yet had he? Going completely limp, he let her figure out how to get them down the rest of the way.

After letting her struggle, yanking at the fabric still around his legs, he let out a weak laugh.

"You helping or not?" She seemed so exasperated but it was still enjoyable to watch. Finally he moved some and she managed to get them off. "You're gonna get it now." She moved closer again but this time was greeted with his typical egotistical grin.

He reached out for her, bringing her against his chest. Determined to be in control she straddled him, her hair sliding off her back. His lips crashed into hers again, catching her off guard. The way he kissed and held her made her feel so safe. Their kiss became more passionate, deeper until they parted again for much needed oxygen.

"Is..there...anything you're not good at?" She tilted her head, staring down at him.

"Yeah, being on bottom." With that, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto her back. He flashed a wide smile at his accomplishment but placed too much weight on his right arm. It gave way and he found himself face planted between Winry's breasts. His face flushed as he cautiously pushed himself back up. "Well that wasn't what I'd plan to do." He bent his wrist back and forth, making sure it was okay.

She let out a huff and rolled her eyes as though she was angry. He straightened up some over her, and swallowed hard. "You're not mad, are you?" Her blue gaze turned towards him and confirmed an annoyed look on her face.

"Are we doing this or are you just gonna keep screwing around." Her tone was elevated, catching him by surprise however he recovered quickly.

"What about foreplay?" Like he even knew what that word meant. She brought her face closer to his and grabbed him by the same disfunctional wrist.  
"Kissing and loosing clothes isn't foreplay...this is." His hand touched the last shred of fabric she was wearing. She had him by the other hand and guided that one back to her chest.  
"Ooohhh..." Ed's voice came out weak and he embarrassingly brought his eyes up to the ceiling. "Thhhis is ff..foreplay?"

Winry let out a sigh, loosing patience. She had been waiting for him to come around to the idea of them and now, he wanted foreplay. Meanwhile she'd been going crazy from the sexual tension for years. Every time she had to do a tune up on his automail, it took everything she had to not jump him then.

"Guess I'll have to help." She slipped her hand down his boxers, pleased with what she found. "W...Winry." He couldn't help but moan her name, as his thoughts became hazzy from her touch. She brought the boxers off his hips. His hands moved back to her shoulders as his mouth reached her throat and he planted soft kisses down to her collar bone.

Supporting himself with his left hand now, his right moved back down between her legs, slipping under her panties. She let out a faint gasp and his mouth moved back up to her ear. "Like I said, foreplay." His voice came out in a deep husky tone and she pushed herself up more against his caress.

"Muh..more," she begged as her hands reached for his hot skin. She could feel his lips pull up into a smile as his hand massaged even more. Another sound reached his ears that sounded like a whimper. She kept shifting, wanting more and more of him till neither one of them could take it any longer.

"Winry.." He came into view overhead and sounded as though he was asking permission. She nodded back and shortly afterwards felt him remove her panties. The sensation of him so close brought a wave of contentment that she didn't know existed. Bringing her legs apart more gave him all the access he needed as she felt him enter her. The feeling was amazing and she just wanted more, bringing her hands around to his back. No medical book she'd read on the topic even came close to this.

His lips found hers again and he kissed her deeply. His leg slipped some, causing him to loose his rhythm but he found it again quickly. Winry glanced down in concern, moving her head some. He released her mouth and stared down at her. "I'm okay," he assured her. She nodded back but decided to help him keep the rhythm by moving her hips along with his.

There was another moment where his face revealed his uncertainty. His body was obviously inexperienced as he struggled to not reach his climax too fast. Winry noticed he was beginning to pant and knew he probably shouldn't be overdoing it. She picked up the pace, causing more friction between them, feeling the muscles in his back tense up even more.

He opened his eyes and she placed her hand on his face, wiping some of the sweat away. "Edward, you don't have to work so hard." He nodded back and shortly there after she felt his body twitch almost violently and he moaned softly. Not wanting to collapse on her, he shifted off to her side, still resting his head on her shoulder.

In the darkness, they remained there, sweat mingling as their bodies were still pressed against each other. Winry seemed to calm down sooner then Ed and she quietly listened to his breathing settle until she couldn't hear it over the rain pouring outside. That's right, it was still raining and the slight breeze coming in from the balcony felt nice.

She turned to watch Ed rub the back of his hand across his forehead and take in a deep breath. A dumb grin played on his lips but at the same time he looked so happy. She turned away, reaching down to the floor to pick up the sheet and blankets. Ed grabbed the one end, wrapping it around their shoulders. He had already been tired that whole day and this just caused him to feel even more fatigue. His eyes slid close into blissful sleep, curling even more into Winry. She glanced over and smiled.

"You silly goof, I knew you'd ware yourself out."

"Uh huh." His response almost seemed slurred. She brought her hand over and rubbed her palm over his right arm. "Mmm..." He shifted some in response. Letting out a yawn, Winry moved closer to him, lightly kissing his lips.

"Night, Ed."

oOoOo

The next morning Winry awoke to the sound of shuffling somewhere in the house. She reluctantly opened her eyes but refused to move from the comfort of the bed. Hearing the movement again, she glanced over at Ed. He was sleeping with one arm over his head while the other was wrapped around her back. His mouth hung open and his breathing came out almost as a snore.

She couldn't help but smile at his soundness, as though nothing had happened the night before. He was the same Ed, oblivious to the world and she loved him. There was a thump down the hallway and she wondered if it was Den. As much as she wanted to believe that, she found herself shaking Edward awake anyway.

"Come on Ed." She grabbed his shoulder and shook him harder. His eyes opened, half lidded and he turned to see her staring down at him.

"What's wrong?" His voice came out in a sleepy tone.

"I heard something. Can you go check it out?" He let out a yawn and stretched before finally sitting up, listening to the silence. There was a noise that got his attention and he narrowed his gaze. Shifting to the edge of the bed, he got to his feet and walked back over to her work bench. Winry watched him clap his hands and touch one of the automail arms nearby. "Hey, those aren't there for you to turn into weapons, you know." He turned back to her and shrugged.

"I'll put it back to normal later."

"Hello?" They both heard a voice echo from outside the room. Ed dropped the heavy spike he's just fashioned and froze. "Brother? Is anyone here?" Edward blinked several times as he moved for the door.

"Ed, don't you want to put some clothes on first?" Winry pointed and got him to look down. Moving quickly, he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. Grabbing the shirt off the floor, he hurried out down the hall. Just as he got the shirt over his head, he opened Al's door with determination.

Alphonse was sitting up, and staring in shock as he thought the door was thrown off it's hinges, it had been forced open so fast. Ed breathed a sigh of relief as Alphonse's gaze moved to his face.

"Al, you're awake." He had to remind himself how to walk as he moved to the bed.

"Brother you're okay...and you're normal." Ed let out a laugh and pointed back at him.

"You're back to normal too, yah know." He carefully took a seat next to the bed.

"That's why I feel so tired and come to think about it...," Alphonse paused, holding his stomach, "I'm really really hungry." They could hear Winry coming down the hallway.

"Ed, is he alright," she called out as she got closer.  
"Yeah, I'm in here!" She walked into the room with a pleasant smile on her face. Ed was glad to see she'd thrown on her mechanic outfit. He figured mentioning anything about the two of them to Al right now would just be overwhelming for him.

"Hey, Al. Do you want some breakfast?" It was as though she'd heard their conversation earlier.

"That'd be great, thanks Winry." She'd figured they would want some time alone as she nodded and headed down stairs. Of course she had hoped to get to snuggle in bed a little longer with Ed but knew this was more important.

Edward moved his hand over Al's, receiving a wider smile from his younger brother. Alphonse brought his head down, his unkept hair falling in his face. "I'll have to ask Winry if she can cut this, don't want to look like a rebel like you." He turned some to Ed.

"Hey what does that mean?" Al laughed back, his entire body seemed to shake as he did. Ed couldn't help but wonder how long it would take before he'd be back at full strength. "To be honest, I need some good old fashion sparring. Probably be good for you too."

"Yeah, don't think you'll beat me so easily now. I know all your weaknesses." It was good to know he'd kept his sense of humor. It grew quiet again between them before Alphonse broke the silence.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"I saw mom. I saw her when I was sleeping." Edward let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, so did I. It was nice."

"Uh huh but even being near her, I was still worried about you."

"I was worried about you too. I'm glad you finally woke up." There were several more minutes of silence before Winry came in with breakfast.

"I figured eggs and toast would be light enough." She placed the tray down on the edge of the bed.

"It looks delicious." Ed felt Al try to move his hand more but seemed unable to.

"You gonna need some help, Alphonse?"

"Uh, yeah. I don't think I can even lift the fork. Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it," Ed picked up one of the plates before turning to Winry. "Is there any coffee?"

"It's brewing now, I'll go get you some." She walked out again abruptly. Ed couldn't help but wonder if she was upset at all about last night. Brushing the thought aside, he turned back to Al and fed him the first bite.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot how good food was." Ed laughed again at him.

"Well Winry is a good cook."

"Honestly she could be horrible and it wouldn't matter at this point."

"You'd better not say that to her." He shoveled more food into Al's mouth. Carefully he brought a glass of orange juice up, trying not to spill it. "You're still such a little kid, Al. I use to help mom feed you when you were a baby."

"Well at least I'm not as messy and not throwing food at you."

"That's true." Al had eaten his own portion and even some of Ed's. Once they were both finished eating, he place the tray on the side table. Winry came back in the room, accompanied by Den this time. He wagged his tail, happily walking over to Ed. He absentmindedly scratched the dog's head.

"Winry that was the best meal ever!" Al's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. She smiled back as she handed a mug to Ed.  
"I'll just have to cook all your meals till you can get out of bed. It's not like Ed can cook." Her gaze moved toward him and he made a face back.

"I've managed to survive."

"By eating out," Alphonse mentioned. Edward shot him a glare as well slumping his shoulders

"Is everyone gonna pick on me today?" Winry shook her head in disbelief and grabbed the tray.

"Better get this down stairs. Don't want a pile getting started, knowing how you two are." She moved quickly again out of the room. Ed placed his coffee down and hurried out after her without explanation.

"Are you okay," he asked, several steps away from her in the hallway. She turned around, surprised at the question.

"Yeah, I just figured you wanted some time alone with Al." He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want you to think you have to stay away though. Okay." She nodded happily, glad that she didn't have to keep her distance. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead lightly and gave her a hug. It was a nice change seeing him so content.

"Thank you, Winry." he spoke into her ear. "Really, thank you." With that they seperated and he walked back to the doorway glancing back, watching her head for the stairs.

"Brother, everything okay?" Al tilted his head, curiously. Edward let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah it is, finally."

~End~

A/N- well tell me what you think, I hope that those of you who were not in favor of the lemon, were'nt disappointed. But let me know!


End file.
